Unwanted Love
by Stalker Child
Summary: Zelenia, along with her siblings, get captured by fae. Zelenia is told that she is also fae. At first she is confused, but later learns why. Join Zelenia on this amazing romance and drama filled story!
1. Chapter One: The Tragedy

**Unwanted Lov** **e**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **Chapter One: The Tragedy**

Opening her round, blue eyes, the pre-teen girl gently yawned before rising from the bed. She slipped on a pear of fluffy pink slippers that left the sound of a continuous pitter patter as she walked towards the living room.

As she entered the sweet scented room, she was greeted by her Mother. "Goodmorning, dear Nia" she sang as she continued to prepare breakfast. The girl smiled. Nia was a nickname for her name Zelenia when her little sister couldn't pronounce her name. She loved her name and nickname, and her parents said they fit her well.

Zelenia took her place at the dining table, between her younger sister, Zoe and her twin, Zennith. Across from her sat her older brother, Adrian, who started the morning's conversation. "So Nia, why do you keep sleeping in?" he questioned me playfully. "Because I need sleep!" Zelenia retaliated. They were stopped, before any argument, by Zennith spontainiously bursting into laughter. Getting several curious looks, she pointed to Zoe who was staring at her own window. Horrified. Adrian also began laughing but Zelenia looked at the painting. Then all hell broke loose.

Weird things climbed through the painting, snarling and breathing hot, blue fire. Following her instincts, Zelenia shielded Zoe as she guided her to their large bedroom, a step behind our siblings. They ran. Large feet and hot fire pounding behind them. Using valiant effort, they slammed the door before the creatures and barricaded the door.

Zelenia wiped sweat off her forhead before recieving a tug on her shirt by small, frail hands. It was Zoe. "I'm scared, Nia..." she wimpered before beginning to cry. Zelenia bent down and hugged her sister. Before she realised, tears were streaming down her face too. Zennith joined them. The three girls were hugging and crying onto each other when Adrian protectively stepped in front of them as the door shook. He shielded us as the door slammed to the ground in front of him. All of them were frightened. They thought the creatures were coming to get them. But they were wrong.


	2. Chapter Two: The Fear

**Chapter Two: The Fear**

Instead of the ugly beasts walking into the room, a large figure beheld himself. Adrian inched closer to his terrified siblings. Zelenia stood up and joined her brother, staring curiously at the broad figures. It didn't take long for them to begin speaking.

"We are your saviours, thus we can freely take you to our lands," the leader spoke. Short and blunt. Zelenia spoke next before her brother could stop her. "What are you?" she questioned, looking into the blazing eyes of the mysterious people. "We are fae. Immortal, powerful beings," the leader said before turning to me, "and you are also fae." Everyone was stunned. Without another word to be said, the figure got his men to chain Zoe, Zennith and Adrian while commanded that Zelenia walk with him.

"Girl, what is your name?" the fae asked her. "Zelenia," she replied, staring curiously into his eyes. "Beautiful," his gaze bore into hers, "It means moon and the colour of night suits your tone." A smirk spread across his face. Instantly, Zelenia blushed at the compliment. ' _Why am I blushing?'_ she thought, ' _I can't. I can never get over_ him.' That was right. Him. Zelenia's true love. He was lost. After the 'incident'.

"Hello???" the male fae was waving at Nia as if she was crazy. "Sorry," she nervously replied, "I got lost in my thoughts..." Her voice eventually trailed off. The male fae stopped at a point which Zelenia assumed was the leaving destination. She was right. She glanced through a window of a car to see her siblings grumbling in disappointment. They were all bound up.

Suddenly from behind, large hands pulled hers together behind her back and laced the rope around her frail wrists. Zelenia was shoved in the back of a car along with her siblings. She began shaking in fear, following her sisters, as she wondered what would be waiting for them. Slavery? Labour? Zelenia didn't want to imagine that they were being used for other subjects. She didn't want to imagine anything. Anything but _Him._


	3. Chapter Three: The Arrival

**Chapter Three: The Arrival**

The car ride was rough. At one point it felt like they were phazing through a wall. By the time the car doors opened, Zoe, Zennith, Adrian and Zelenia had all begun to feel nauseous. Cautiously, a fae guard walked over and unbound Zoe. ' _At least these weird beings have mercy on children'_ Zelenia finally had a somewhat positive thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted as guards came and "escorted" them to a court room. They were practically dragged. Immediately, the fae men locked Zelenia and her siblings in a large, wooden closet. Curiously, Zelenia pressed her sensitive ears up against the door. Although faint, she heard several mumbles.

 **"Are they trained?"**

 **"I heard there was a little girl!"** "

 **Apparently one is fae!"**

 **"I hope there is a boy!"**

 **"HE will absolutely love the fae one!"** But a familiar voice interrupted. The sharp voice she recognized. It was the fae male. The one who commented her on her sun-kissed tone. " **Quiet!"** Zelenia heard him shout, **"The humans will be sentenced later. The fae girl has already been claimed." '** _What?',_ Nia thought, confused, ' _I've already been claimed? By who? By **What?'**_

Hearing footsteps walk towards her direction, she scrambled back from the door just on time as the fae male from earlier entered their wooden cellar. "You," he pointed to Zennith, who was stroking her golden brown hair, "And your brother will be taken out and assigned to new homes. By just glancing at her face, Zelenia noticed that tears shone in her sister's eyes. "Are we going to be slaves...?" Zennith hesitantly asked, holding back the urge to cry. "That is for your new master to decide," the fae replied. Blunt. Like always. "What about Zoe and Zelenia?" Adrian asked furiously. "They will be put in one estate together. Different masters." the male fae replied. _'So mysterious...'_ Zelenia thought.

Zelenia reached for her siblings as they were dragged away from her. She ran to catch them, but was secured by a guard by the waist. In rage she screamed "LET ME GO!" Suddenly, blue light flashed as spikes of ice rose from Zelenia's palms. Someone screamed. Not wanting to see the person whom she injured, Nia ran for her siblings. She was blocked by two tall figures.

"No...no...no...no..no...No...NO NO NO!" Zelenia shreiked before slinking to her knees. She had a chance to save her family. Instead, she failed. She failed to save them from whatever this madness is. Zelenia was taken away, crying, as she got many curious amd shocked looks from the crowd of fae.

When she was shoved back into the wooden chamber, she saw a small, frightened Zoe hiding in the corner.

"Y-you have p-powers... and pointy ears... and your h-hair is shiny!" she shrieked. Zelenia hugged her sister. "I'm still your sister Zelenia. I don't even know myself what I am... All I know is that I'm your big sister and I won't allow those vile creatures to hurt you..." Zelenia crooned, gently stroking her sister's smooth brown hair.

"Girls," a new voice called from behind, "it's time to be escorted to your new estate in the Eastern lands.


	4. Chapter Four: The Proposal

**Chapter Four: The Proposal**

After yet another long nauseating trip, Zoe and Zelenia arrived at the estate, at night, where they will now reside at. Zoe tightly gripped her older sister's pale hands and inched closer to her. Zelenia's expression lacked any emotion but her thoughts were full of sympathy for her poor little sister. This was just horrible for her being so young and fragile.

The guards lead Zelenia and Zoe to a regal palace-looking estate. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Before Zelenia could have any more slightly positive thoughts, the fae male leader gripped her hand and separated her from Zoe, leading her into a soft, breezy meadow. But why? Why at night?

The fae leaned in close as he brushed one of Zelenia's golden brown locks out of her face. _'I shouldn't be letting him do this..._ he _wouldn't allow it' she thought._ As silence fell between the two, Zelenia spoke. "I never asked your name... May I have permission to know?" she asked in a quiet, curious voice. After hesitating he answered, "Luka. My name is Luka."

Luka took the smile across Zelenia's face as a compliment. Little did he know the smile was fake. Luka continued speaking.

"The reason I brought you out here was to discuss something. You have fae powers and such fair hair which only royals may have, " he took a breif pause to breathe, "So we have decided for you and I to be having a royal wedding. You will be my wife."

Slowly, Zelenia let the words sink in. "No! I can't be your wife!" she shrieked, desperation flooding her expression. "Why not? Do you find ne repulsive?" Luka questioned, furious but still understanding. "I BELONG TO SOMEONE ELSE. SOMEONE WHO I KNOW IS STILL ALIVE SOMEWHERE. I CAN'T BETRAY HIM!" Zelenia shouted at the top of her lungs before hugging her knees to her chest and beginning to ball out tears.

Luka bent down and wrapped his arms around Zelenia. He brought her face to his as he gently wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry, but it's already been arranged. I can't do anything without the King's consent," Luka tried his best to mask his fury with sympathy, but Zelenia saw through it. She just remained curled up, crying, as Luka carried her to her new home.


End file.
